Which social and psychological factors can improve the chances of reemployment among Vietnam veterans who have lost jobs and which of these factors are amenable to change via intervention or counseling? To answer this, we propose a longitudinal 12-month survey of Vietnam veterans and non-veterans, unemployed and employed. We will examine the types of social support that either promote or inhibit motivation to seek reemployment. An adequate theory of social support and helping should consider the target person's need for social support, e.g. for autonomy and social inclusion. The survey will examine how the following variables may inhibit or increase motivation to seek reemployment: (a) past history of perceived helplessness (e.g. in Vietnam), (b) satisfaction with the previous job, (c) attribution of responsibility for losing the job and for regaining employment either to the self or to external factors, and (d) importance of work as a facet of life. A theoretical framework is presented to examine how social support may alter effects of perceived helplessness and attributions regarding responsibility for losing the past job and regaining a new one. The survey examines these elements of the model as well as the elements that deal with the role of social support and person-environment fit on the new job as determinants of intention to remain reemployed. Other outcomes examined include anxiety, depression, defense mechanisms, and use of alcohol. An experiment is proposed to examine how Vietnam veteran status and the communication of self and external attributions of responsibility for losing and regaining employment alter the job interviewer's ratings of the job applicant's employability. Videotapes showing an interaction between actors portraying a job applicant and job interviewer will be designed to represent the different experimental conditions. Real job interviewers will view these videotapes and will then complete ratings of the applicant. The results of these studies should provide the bases for interventions aimed at helping vets and counselors.